kun sade alkoi
by High Functional Sociopath
Summary: Aizen on voitettu ja kaikki on hyvin. vai onko sittenkään?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rakastin sadetta. Se oli jotain niin puhdasta ja vilpitöntä. Niin viatonta.

_Se oli kaikki minun syytäni._

Sade pesi pois kaiken pahan. Se pesi sen pois pehmeydellään.

_Antakaa anteeksi..._

Sade oli myöskin niin surullista. Yksinäistä, kaipaavaa.

_Niin kuin minä._

"Onko kaikki hyvin, Hinamori?"

Käännyin pakotettu hymy kasvoillani puhujaa kohti. "Miksi ei olisi, kapteeni Unohana?"

_Huomatkaa jotain huomatkaa jotain huomatkaa_

"Tulit tänne yksin sateeseen."

_Älkää antako minun kadota älkää_

"Entä jos pidän sateesta?"

"Vain surulliset ihmiset pitävät sateesta, Hinamori."

Kallistin päätäni ja katsoin kapteenia. Jokin hänen sanoissaan, katseessaan ja äänessään kertoi minulle kaiken. "Pidättekö Te sateesta, kapteeni Unohana?"

Unohana hymyili anteeksipyytävästi.

"Miksi?" minä kysyin. "Miksi olette surullinen?"

Unohana huokaisi ja katsoi ylös harmaalle taivaalle. Vesipisarat valuivat hänen kasvojaan pitkin.

"Minä odotin liian kauan. En jaksa enää."

Seisoimme siinä vaiti; kapteeni Unohana katsoi taivasta ja minä häntä. Vähän ajan kuluttua Unohana liikahti ja sanoi: "Tule, mennään sisään. Muut odottavat meitä."

He istuivat lattialla, kaikki enemmän tai vähemmän väsyneinä. Aizenin voittaminen oli vaatinut veronsa.

kapteenit ja luutnantit. Kaikki niin maansa myyneinä. Miksei kukaan katsonut minua syyttävästi, huutanut totuutta kasvoilleni? Vain pari edes vilkaisi meitä tullessamme sisään.

"Oletko kunnossa, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya kysyin. Katsoin häntä ja pelästyin: hänen äänestään että katseestaan kuulsivat epätoivo ja itseinho. Miksi Hitsugaya oli tuollainen?

Johtuiko se jotenkin minusta?

"Er...umm..." takeltelin. Päätin kertoa heille totuuden. Jos he eivät olleet sitä jo tajunneet.

"Minä-"

Ilmeisesti kaikki muutkin olivat päättäneet aloittaa juuri silloin.

"Olen pahoillani, olen pahoillani! Mnun olisi pitänyt-"

"En ole enää arvollinen kapteeniksi."

"Pyydän, syyttäkää minua! Jos minä en-"

"En olisi ikinä uskonut voivani olla-"  
"Korjaan kaiken!"

"Heittäkää minut selliin, tai tappakaa, jos millään voin hyvittää-"

Miksi kaikki luulivat olevansa syyllisiä? Enkö vain minä yksin ollut? He vain kuvittelivat-

Kuvittelu. Harhat. Aizen.

"Suojautukaa!" huusin tajutessani vihdoin kaiken. Äkkiä taivaiden verkko, ja sen kautta suojataika-

KABOOM!

Punahehkuinen räjähdys ympäröi meidät.

_Antakaa anteeksi..._


	2. Chapter 2

Tämä luku on lyhyt ja seuraava vielä lyhyempi mutta sitten tulee pidempi. Niin ja unohdin viime luvussa sanoa etten omista Bleachia, mutta se oli varmaan arvattavissa ;)

Chapter 2

"Hinamori! Hinamori!"

Räpyttelin silmiäni ja hitaasti tarkentuva katseeni paljasti Hitsugayan, Matsumoton, Unohanan ja Soi-Fonin huolestuneet naamat. Muut olivat kauempana, tutkimassa vahinkoja.

_Vahingot_. Ne olivatkin suuret.

Entä ihmiset!? Ehdinkö minä?

Unohana hymyili minulle. "Onneksi keksit taivaiden verkon. Sitä kautta meidän kahden suojataiat suojasivat muita."  
_Kiitos, Unohana. Kaikesta._

Hetkinen...entä..."Miten minä voin olla elossa?"

"Hyoorinmaru suojeli sinuakin", Hitsugaya sanoi katsoen alas -hiukan punastuneena?

"Kiitos, Hitsugaya!" minä sanoin hymyillen hänelle.

"Se on kapteeni Hitsugaya", kapteeni mumisi -hymyillen pienesti!?

"Mutta kuinka tiesit että pitää suojautua?" Matsumoto kysyi uteliaana.

"Minä olin hänen luutnanttinsa", kuiskasin hiljaa. He ymmärsivät.

Tiedätkö sen, että jos vaikka paras ystäväsi pitää uimisesta, sinulle voi tulla vedestä ja uimisesta aina mieleen hän? Niin minulle käy. Tai siis ei Aizen ole paras kaverini vaan Hitsugaya, eikä luultavasti pidä uimisestakaan, mutta minulle vain tulee harhoista mieleen entinen kapteenini.

Ja jotenkin en uskonut, että Aizen harhoineen suostuisi kuolemaan niin helposti. Tai helposti ja helposti.

Miten me selviämme tästä?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Yamamoto huutaa vihasta. Aizen nauraa hänelle, koko tilanteelle. Tuo mies nauraa kapteenille. Kuka hän oikein on? Tai kuka hän oikein luulee olevasa? Ei kukaan voi voittaa Yamamotoa._

_ Eikö? Aizen vetää miekkansa esiin ja nauraa yhä, kun Yamamoto lähestyy miekkansa kanssa. Kaikki peittyy tuleen ja savuun._

_ Niiden hälvettyä jäljelle jää maassa makaava, verinen Yamamoto. Aizenia ei näy missään._

_ Soul Society tulkitsee ex-kapteenin kuolleeksi. Kukaan ei voi selvitä Yamamoton iskusta, varsinkaan kun tämä ei itse selvinnyt._

_ Eikö?_


End file.
